Question: $z=6-3i$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Explanation: Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={6}-{3}i$ is of the form ${a}+{b}i$, where ${a}={6}$ and ${b}={-3}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={6}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={-3}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={6}$. $\text{Im}(z)={-3}$.